One of major trends in semiconductor chip technology is to reduce the size of components. Accordingly, in the field of semiconductor packages, a semiconductor package has been required to have a reduced size while implementing a plurality of pins in accordance with an increase in consumption of small-sized semiconductor chips.
Among semiconductor package techniques to meet the above demand is a fan-out semiconductor package. In the fan-out semiconductor package, a connection terminal is redistributed outwardly of a region in which a semiconductor chip is disposed such that a semiconductor may have a reduced size while implementing a plurality of pins.